Talent Showdown
by Mayumi512
Summary: so sorry for the really long wait... i ran out of ideas... and yeah... anyway, ENJOY
1. We're in!

_Kaoru POV: _

I could hear them screaming, my time to shine…. As I played my rock guitar, they went wild! Each note made them go crazy. After 4 minutes the song is over now all we had to do was hear the results I could see Momoko cross her fingers and Miyako has her tense mode on I was sweating twice as before which is kinda of gross a little (hey I'm used to it).

_Miyako POV:_

I cannot wait for the results whether we're in or not Kaoru probably noticed my expression by now I could hear our fans forcing the judges to let us in. I seriously hoped that the judges agree to the fans. I could also see Momoko's fingers crossed hehe….

_Momoko POV:_

Ok…. I'm sweatdroping a little I got my fingers crossed so no jinxes_ 'What if we lose, what's gonna happen to us next? No don't think of that, you did your best and that's all you need to win right?_'I thought.

_Normal POV:_

"Let's see what the judges have to say... " the host announced

"Sierra?"

"Hardwork, Perseverance and skills you deserve to go to stage 2!" (Insert squealing fans here)

"Robby?"

"How do I put this? YOU GUYS ROCK THE HOUSE!" (Insert more fan squealing here)

"Amelia"

"Their song is on my top 3 now…." (Insert the clapping, squealing, cheering fans here)

_Kaoru POV:_

YES! We're in the ZONE! Now I'm flashing a victorious smile with a clenched fist (which I always do when I'm so psyched.) I can see Miyako squealing happily, jumping up and down like a cheerleader, Momoko sighing of relief and now very happy.

_Normal POV:_

As the three rockers walked out with victory in their hands, the next band walked in.

_Momoko POV:_

As we walked out of the stage happy, the next band walked in this time it was a boy band with one red- head, one blonde and one black-haired…. Weird they look familiar… "Hey Momoko wanna go get some Pocky?" asked Miyako "yeah sure!" I replied, I glanced at them one last time as I head to where Kaoru and Miyako where…..

* * *

><p><strong>yeah I know its so short but hey its like 10 PM here and my parents are telling me to go to bed! DX<strong>

**This is my first fanfic so be nice or else... anyway, I'll try to update ASAP!**

**THX 4 reading ppl!**

** - mayumi**


	2. After the auditions

_Momoko POV:_

As went to where Miyako and Kaoru were I kept thinking of what I saw '_am I going crazy or something hope not'. _"Here's your order mam'" I grabbed my order and thanked the salesman '_hmm… maybe I'll watch a little TV….' _I head down to the TV area along with Miyako, Kaoru didn't want to come obviously she said she had to practice her guitar or skateboarding or something... So yeah ANYWAY! I'm at the TV area with Miyako and guess what we saw? A Blonde, a red-head (w/ a hat on backwards), and a black- haired guy ON TV! Miyako's jaw dropped when she saw this

_Kaoru POV _

I'm at the practice hall and I'm practicing on my guitar (its electric of course) and there's a tingly feeling that someone is watching me…. '_Weird… this better not interfere with my practice!_ '

=Tock=

'_What the heck was that?'_ I can see a hand reaching for whatever fell off of his/her _hand I should check it out_ I prepared to defend myself, (I should shouldn't I?) Holding my guitar up high, I walked myself across the hall, I could sense whoever was it, was totally breathing heavily.

_Butch POV_

After performing on stage (and being accepted by the judges), we were immediately mobbed by fan girls (obvious isn't it?) we had to run for our lives of course. Along the way, I found myself running into the practice hall and I heard guitar music it was pretty cool I had to say, after 45 mins. Of listening, my charm dropped just enough to be heard. I picked it up, she stopped. '_Shoot, he/ she must've heard and that! PANIC!' _I could hear footsteps toward me I'm starting to breathe heavily now.

_Normal POV _

Kaoru held her guitar up high, hoping that whoever was hiding was just a fan or something. As she reached to the entrance and saw him the two of them was shocked to the core.

"What are you doing here?"

"Hey, I just listened to your music, Duh."

"Whatever, not my point GET OUTTA HERE!"

_Butch POV_

Ok, I am now being yelled on with some girl I don't even know, _hmmm…_ she sounds, acts and looks like buttercup! _Freakin' weird_….._she could be nicer…. =sigh=_

(This goes by story conversation now I may continue it with the other chapters)

_Brick POV_

After being mobbed by girls… (TV area)

Brick: I wonder where the heck is Butch is…. (Stomach growl) ugh… so hungry…. Need food (fake faints)

Boomer: (goes to food table) Mmmmm…! (Gets doughnut and eats it)

Brick: (gets up) BOOMER!

Boomer: what? It's free!

Brick: seriously?

Boomer: what do you think? I just grabbed a doughnut like it was nothing.

Brick: (runs to food table and eats like there's no tomorrow)

Boomer:!

(Back to normal story style)

_Miyako POV_

As I saw what showed on the TV like a million questions ran through my mind (seriously) and I could hear some ones hogging up the food table I examined who was it, it result to be a familiar red- head "Momoko.." I whispered to her, I got a reply "what?" I pointed to the red-head at the table, she stared at him for a minute straight until he broke the stare by going up to her with his friend he looks like _No he can't be….. _

_Momoko POV_

_Wow he looks like Brick! Weird… OMG! He's coming up to me with a smirk on his face =shock= _"hey." He said "hi!" I replied "have I seen you before?" he asked _'OMG! Does he know?' _"Uhh… no, of course not! I don't know you at all!"I answered _'phew! Thank god he doesn't know! ' _" so… see you around?"He asked again " yeah sure.."I reply and with that he separated from me…. _'Cool'_


	3. DUMBFOUNDED!

_Kaoru POV _

After practicing on my guitar, kept thinking about the incident _was it who I think it was?_ Kept on asking myself over and over again it ended up pretty pointless. _Ugh… better keep this a secret from Momoko and Miyako or else I'll get that high pitched squeals from them... much less from that If I talk that to them on public, it may spread…heh, not a bad reason_ I thought, but I knew that its gonna come out someday, _I hope not…._

_Miyako POV_

After the incident of what happened to Momoko, I thought of walking by myself it was peaceful until I got a fan mob _=sigh= I thought signing autographs was cool but now I think it's very tiring=sigh= _then I noticed something the mob was getting smaller and smaller by a minute _weird…_ after a while I noticed that someone was mobbed by fans (other than me) I got out of the crowd and went to the other fan mob then I noticed a familiar blonde.

_Boomer POV_

I was trying to find the red- head girl's friend _she looks_ _a lot like Bubbles _I thought, hoping that I could find her. Until I noticed a fan mob _Heh, that must be her… _then I got mobbed by her fans _oh no, not again! Not AGAIN! _ It was official; I was totally mobbed I couldn't see anything there for a while (except screaming fans) I looked around and there I saw the curly, blonde, pig-tailed-haired girl I was looking for.

_Normal POV_

Miyako grabbed Boomer's hand and the both of them ran away from the mob they found themselves hiding in a bush (*Note they were still holding hands!) both of them sweaty and tired, they decided to stay there for a while. Miyako asked a few questions like:

"Were you that base player on that boy band?"

"Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't "he'd say

The two of them had small talk both feeling awkward. But then, it didn't seem awkward though, with because the two of them (of course) were feeling comfortable with each other.

….

After an hour….

_Momoko POV_

Ok, I'm now wondering where the heck is Miyako, I know she can be such of a ditz sometimes (and she knows it) but this time if she's ditz or not I'm so finding her! (With that she starts walking/ finding Miyako)

_Kaoru POV_

_I wonder where Miyako is… I still need to buy new strings for my guitar ugh…._ I stopped thinking when I spotted Momoko " hey have you seen Miyako?" she asked. "No haven't seen her." I replied then she begged me to go find her with me I rejected her "offer" a bunch of times but when she asked me the last time, she used those puppy dog eyes (which made me do what she asked).

_Brick POV_

I'm with Butch buying a few (lot) stuff from (food) booths and stands (see he's that hungry!) but still kept thinking about that red-head with the hot pink bow _she looks kinda cute… plus she looks exactly like Blossom. Wait where the heck is Boomer_ ? _Totally forgot about him!_

_Butch POV_

I walked away from brick a minutes ago, hoping that I'd come across that guitar girl that I just "met" earlier I think it's because of the music I was listening or whatnot, to my surprise, I did come across her but with a girl half-dressed pink.

_Kaoru POV_

_Oh great, I'm being dragged here by the candy- queen and look who's appeared… just my luck.. _He had a confused look on his face that would make the girls melt(metaphorically). By now, Momoko would have asked his help, and me? I stayed quiet as a lazy cat sleeping near a fireplace in December. I think by now, she's introduced me (and her) to him. "Maybe my bro can help" I heard him say and by luck, he agreed. _Woo hoo more people_!(sarcastically) I could've sworn that I saw Momoko stare at his bro's eyes 30 seconds straight.(did I mention that she even introduced me to the red guy?)

After 1 ½ mins.

(The four of them finally found Miyako and Boomer)

_Normal POV_

As they found the two "lovers"(I prefer to call it that way)here's their reactions:

Momoko=squealing in delight

Kaoru=grossed out

Miyako(along with Brick, Boomer & Butch) =DUMBFOUNDED!


	4. During the night

_Night time (6:30 pm.)_

_Miyako POV _

I'm at my house doing nothing but chatting on facebook.

_Facebook POV (chat)_

_Momoko: hey Miyako! XD_

_Miyako: Hi!_

_Momoko: so….. What happened between you and Shinji-kun? _(Boomer's identity name)

_Miyako: uh… who?_

_Momoko: you know, Shinji- sama._

_Miyako: OH! that guy I ran along with?_

_Momoko: well yeah… did something happen between him and you?_

_Miyako: heck no!I even forgot to ask for his name… stupid isn't it? _

_Hold on a sec. something's up._

I got up off my chair to see what was it, I found a couple of pebbles and when I looked down surprised me!_ Shinji-kun!_

_Momoko POV _

I replied '_obviously _'then I heard a pop…. _Oh it's a friend request... let's see who it is this time…. OMG! Satoshi-kun! _(Brick's identity name)_Accept, accept! _As I checked the chat box Miyako was gone. _Weird she online here a second ago…._

_Brick POV_

_Awesome she accepted my request in just 9 seconds!... Now what? IDEA!_

_Boomer POV_

I'm below Momoko's friend (balcony Momoko told me where she lived) throwing pebbles hoping she'd notice them. Fortunately, she did. I could see her shocked face _Hmmmm…. Maybe I should've called first, Nah... It would ruin this plan! _"What are you doing here?" she questioned. "Wanna see the night?" I asked,

"Well… SURE! Wait I'll go change ok?" she answered, "Mmm… K" I replied

_Kaoru POV _

I just logged in at Facebook, checking the chat room to see who's online was just Momoko.

_Momoko: hey, is Miyako online?_

_Kaoru: nope. Why everything alright?_

_Momoko: I dunno, we chatted a while ago and when I added Satoshi-kun she was gone in the net!_

_Kaoru: weird… oh wait I got a friend request_

I closed the chat box, and checked the friend request…. _I wonder who it is… EH? KUROSAKI? _(Butch's identity name)

_Miyako POV_

I logged out off my facebook account, and started to pick a dress _this could do the trick along with my light brown boots_(in other words the dress she wore on the ending song: Mayonaka no door) I put on my dress, (along with my boots after) got my short-sleeved jeans jacket and I put on my PPGZ belt just for emergencies. Then, I headed out to the balcony to meet Shinji-kun…. Only one problem, how to get down? "JUMP!" He told me. "WHAT?"

"JUST TRUST ME! I'LL CATCH YOU!" when I heard this I started to blush slightly… _oh dear, I hope he doesn't notice!_

_Boomer POV_

I can see her troubled face I can see what the problem is I told her to jump she must've been surprised at my command. But there was no choice, she jumped and I caught her in my bare hands. The both of us were lying on each other face to face; the both of us blushed harshly, and we knew. The next thing we knew, both of us, got up and went out of the place. " Where's our first stop?"She asked. "The amusement park!"

_Normal POV_

At the amusement park….

The two of them arrived safely at the amusement park

"Well what should we ride first?" Miyako asked.

"Roller coaster?"Boomer replied

"The one with the loop?"

"Heck yeah!"

_Kaoru POV_

I'm at the park play ground going on the swing by myself when I heard a familiar voice "hey Kaoru!" it was Kurosaki "you haven't accepted my friend request yet" he said "of course, why would I accept it?"She replied "why are you here anyway?" he asked her again

_**-FLASHBACK-**_ -

"Maybe I should go to the park it's a perfect night to play out" then I went to the door (with my skateboard) I head down to the park, finding myself swinging on the swing, then I met Kurosaki here.

-_**END OF FLASHBACK-**_

"To do nothing" I replied at his question

"Well _that _doesn't look like nothing to me!"

"Well it is to ME!"

Then it started to drizzle a little but I continued to swing by myself. After a few swings, I felt as if someone is pushing the swing I was sitting on and there was!, guess who was it? (Answer is very obvious)

_(BACK AT BOOMER & MIYAKO) _

_MIYAKO POV_

_Hmm? Did I feel a rain drop on my head? I think it's gonna rain soon….but, I don't want this to end AT ALL! Since I'm having a lot of fun! Oh well, we could have fun at someplace else…_

_BOOMER POV_

_What to do now? We could go for some hot chocolate since it's getting colder by the minute "_hey, wanna go to a café'?" I asked her "yeah of course!" she cheerily replied "By the way, what's your name I forgot to ask you…"

"My name?"

"Y-yeah…"

"My name's Miyako!"

After our small talk, we went out of the amusement park, then found a little café' with no people in it.

_BRICK POV_

I'm at Momoko's house bringing a picnic basket, near her room window, bringing my laptop (notebook) with me (I'm chatting with her on Facebook)

_FACEBOOK CHAT:_

_Momoko: where are you anyway?_

_Satoshi: near your window…_

_Momoko: you're kidding me right?_

_Satoshi: look at your window woman!_

_Momoko: fine!_

_NORMAL POV_

I heard her window open she looked down below me shocked "hold on" I grabbed the rope out of the picnic basket and tied it to a sturdy stick that had fallen off a tree somehow, then I threw it on one of the branches of a (very) nearby tree. I started to climb up the rope and I manage to find myself on top of the tree, I crossed the branch, and I made my way to Momoko's window "hey." I greeted her as I got in her room "hi!" before we knew it, we were assembling the picnic in no time at all.

_BUTCH POV_

Huh? The rain is getting stronger by the second I got off the swing (along with Kaoru) then went to a fully grown tree. I sat and leaned on one side of the tree and Kaoru on the other "so uh… when are you going to go home?" I asked "it depends on how the rain is gonna be" she replied

"Why?"

"I was planning on walking you home."

"There's NO WAY that you are walking me home!"

"Aww… why?"

"My dad's gonna freak out when he sees me with some guy I don't even know!"

"OH… so you don't know me! Well I'm that guy you met in the practice room earlier!"

"Whoever said you needed to answer?"

" I did!"

We talked and ended up having a lot of things in common, as we talked the more my clothes got wet, after a while I ended up walking her to her house and she wasn't kidding as her dad opened her door he freaked out!

_BOOMER POV_

_Wow is so quiet here! I'm starting to get a little creeped out but, it's only a little and it suddenly disappears 'why?'_I kept asking myself, then I heard a loud thunder it shook the ground a little then the power went out a waitress put a little candle in the middle it gave off a romantic aura… _wait, why is my heart beating so fast by milliseconds? Why am I feeling these 'lovey-dovey' emotions IM SO CONFUSED! _

_MOMOKO POV _

As I heard the (very) loud thunder I yelped just enough to heard by one person then I immediately went to Satoshi-kun's arms he was so surprised when I did this he was also blushing and I was too! Then he put his arms around me I blushed harshly then as we let go of each other we continued eating the sweets he prepared for us.

* * *

><p><strong>me: yes i finally got the hang of it!<strong>

**Kaoru: hey when am i gonna play video games?**

**me: you cant just wait can ya?**

**Kaoru: OF COURSE!**

**me: dont worry youre gonna play tekken in the next chapter seriously!**

**Kaoru: for reals?**

**me: where are the others any way?**

**Kaoru: FACEBOOK.**

**me:oh... well peeps READ AND REVIEW!**

**Kaoru: hmm... i could go facebook now... well c y a!**

**me: ^^;;; **


	5. BET

_BRICK POV_

_Wow that was a heck of a loud thunder, I'm full now thanks to the sweets… I should've prepared more, I still wanna eat! I'm probably sure that Momoko ate more than me, I'm sure. I better go home they'll be suspecting me if I won't be in the room!_ "He-hey, Momoko, look I gotta go home my brothers are gonna suspect that I wasn't in our room!" (They live in an apartment) "Oh, so you just snuck out of your apartment huh? That's so cheesy for a guy to do!"

"What do you mean?"

"Uhh, hello? You snuck out of your own room just so you and I can hang out here!"

She was right! I was getting cheesier by the time we met! _Oh dear god no…._

_KAORU POV_

=**FLASHBACK=**

_Man, this is getting duller than in a second ugh… I wonder… _then I take Kurosaki's cowlick tie and I _skate_ as fast as I can I looked at the back _man, he's so slow! I think I'll play around some more! I started to throw the tie up and down of my hand then it slips out of my hand, and falls into the water (they were on a bridge this time around) uh… oh…. Not good! _After the tie dropped from my hand, he knew! _Gotta ride faster!_

_BUTCH POV_

=**FLASHBACK=**

I'm walking Kaoru home when she took the tie of my cowlick out of my hair! She ran so fast I could barely keep up with her then she got on her skateboard and rode as fast as she can! _What did she eat today?_ "Hey get back here! NO FAIR!" I yelled at her

"You gotta run fast if you want the tie back!" she yelled back at me

"!" I ran fast as I could just so I could get that stupid tie back! _Not a bad and skater for a girl… wait did I see her drop my tie in the water?_

_BOOMER POV_

_Man, this was the best night I've ever had in my life all that's left is we gotta go home… dang, I hate it when it come to a separation, oh well, all well that ends well!=sigh=_

_MIYAKO POV_

_This was awesome! I have never felt so free for once! =sigh= I wish my nights will be always like this….I wonder what happened to Kaoru and Momoko?_

_NORMAL POV _

At Momoko's house

As they (finally) finish off the sweets the bid goodbye to each other, and Satoshi (or Brick) climbed down to safety. "Night…" Momoko said "night…" Brick replied.

_MOMOKO POV_

=_Yawn= so full yet so sleepy… I need to rest… hmmm… I haven't quite thought that Satoshi could be a Rowdyruff for a while now… maybe he isn't but then could he be? Owww…. Brain hurts… from much thinking! _As I went into bed my thoughts drifted away like a balloon then I got into into a (very) deep sleep _zzzz…. _

_**THE NEXT DAY…**_

_KAORU POV_

_Man! I got so sucked into yesterday, I forgot to buy new strings for my guitar! Dang it!_ I'm on my way to the music store cus' I forgot to buy new strings_** (please refer to chapter 3! She was supposed to buy new strings in that chapter! He he!)**_ And guess who I ran into? "KUROSAKI?" I wondered but I said it.

"Oh Kaoru!" I knew it! It was him! "What are you doing here?" I asked "I'm just checking out some uhh….video games!" he replied

"WHAT? In a music store?"

"I mean I was just getting some albums! He he…"

"You ok? You seem suspicious… hey… wait a minute! You are hiding something are you? "

"Why would I hide something?"

"It's written all over your face you know!"

"How about this, we make a bet, if I win I get to keep my secret and give me a new tie, but if you win, I tell it to you I'll buy anything you want!" he told me. "I accept" I replied viciously "so what game?" I asked

"TEKKEN 6?" He replied "with fans?" I added

"What fans?"

"Miyako, Momoko, Satoshi… and your other bro."

"Oh you mean Shinji?"

"Yeah him!"

"Agreed. So uh…. SPREAD THE WORD!" he told (and yelled) me. Then I started texting Momoko and Miyako, fast.

_BUTCH POV _

I was just at the music shop just buying some stuff… then Kaoru appears out of nowhere and asks a couple of questions… _gotta hide secret! Ah I got it! TEKKEN 6!_ I got her to do a bet then I'm texting my bros.

_To: Shinji_

_TEKKEN BET 5:30! _

Kurosaki

Ok, Boomer down, Brick next!

_To: Satoshi_

_TEKKEN AT KAORU'S PLACE BET WITH THE PINK AND THE 2 BLUES! _

_KUROSAKI _

"Hey did they get the text messages?" she asked

"No reply yet." I replied

Then we got a phone ring…

**(*note: it's funny that they texted the same message all in 34 seconds! ^^;;)**

_MOMOKO, MIYAKO, SHINJI, SATOSHI:_

_WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU GUYS? WE'RE HERE ALREADY! ._

" Well race ya there!" I challenged " it's so ON!" (*And the two start running)

_AT KAORU'S PLACE__** (it's at her room)**_

_NORMAL POV_

As the two competitors walked in the room the "audience" started to place a bet on them

"I bet 20 bucks on Kurosaki!" Brick exclaimed

"I bet 25 on Kaoru!" Momoko talked back

"You're ON!" Brick replied

(Conversation style AGAIN!)

TV (game):_ GET READY FOR YHE NEXT BATTLE….._

Momoko: GO KAORU!

Miyako: um… Momoko the game hasn't started yet

Momoko: I know, I just like to cheer!

Kaoru: seriously, what did YOU eat today?

Momoko: I just ate a few sweets then I became hyper Momoko! KYA~

Brick: Hyper Blossom much?

PPGZ: ….. O_O (thoughts) _Uh oh…._

Boomer: uh… you ok Miyako?

All: … (Awkward silence)

Brick: I don't know you anymore!

Boomer: that first comment sounded pretty much gay you know….

Brick: SHUT THE HECK UP!

Butch: HAHAHAHAHA!

After 45 seconds later….

Kaoru: =_=" no fair you cheated…. (She lost to him. ^^;;;)

Butch: hey! No one told that there were rules or something. (He used cheat codes.)

Kaoru: still you cheated!

Momoko: Great, now I lost my 25 bucks!

Brick: HAH! You snooze you lose!

Momoko: =dark aura appears=

Brick: O_O

Butch: hey gimme my new tie!

Kaoru: I don't have a tie I still need to buy it…

Butch: as expected form a tomboy…

Kaoru: what's that supposed to mean?

Butch: that you don't tie your hair.

After an hour or so….

_NORMAL POV_

They paid the bet like they were supposed to, Kaoru headed to the music store (again!) to buy new strings (for her guitar) and along the way, she passed a near beach along the way, and somewhat an aura lured her in the shore, she's now found lying beneath a palm tree and taking a nap with her cap (Yes, she brought her cap along with her) covering her face.

An hour later…. _(6:00 pm) _

(At the practice hall)

Momoko: I wonder where Kaoru is.

Miyako: probably doing what she wants...

Momoko: but, didn't she go to the music store after she lost to Kurosaki-kun?

Miyako: =**FLASHBACK=**

_Kaoru: we'll see ya guys! _

_Momoko: wait where are you going?_

_Kaoru: hmmmm….. Need to buy two things the dang tie, and new strings! So see you later!_

_Miyako: oh…. Bye!_

_Butch: make sure that it's green!_

_Kaoru: shut up! Who cares?_

_Butch: I do!_

_Kaoru: who ever said hat you needed to answer?_

_Butch: I have the right to speak to you know!_

_Kaoru: just shut up, and let me buy the stupid tie!_

_All: +silence+_

**=END OF FLASHBACK= **

Miyako: no I guess she still had to buy the tie she owes for Kurosaki-kun….

Momoko: we better find her, stage two is tomorrow!


	6. A VERY SHORT CHAPPIE! SORRY

_**KAORU POV**_

_**=dream=**_

_I can hear the fans screaming….as I played my guitar, and then the judges accepted us into the next stage, WAIT! Didn't this happen before? GOD! If I'm going crazy this time, I'm gonna go to the therapist and never come out ever again! Wait the scene has changed! OH! This has GOT to be a dream! That's it! Huh? I can see Kurosaki…. And I see me practicing…. Wait! Hold on a minute! You mean he's been there the whole time? (I'm talking to my conscience) what the heck? I can hear his thoughts! 'she looks_ _sounds, acts and_ _Buttercup.' OH MY GOD! This guy has to lay off of peoples' business! Gosh… wait a minute! This scene is different! bit blurry… two people kissing… I can see that… but who are they? It's clearing up…. NOOOOOO! AGH! It blinds me! Why him and me? Why in the name of the law will I kiss him?_

_=wake up=_

*shocked but half awake*

=groan= just what the heck happened? HUH? Kurosaki is just 5 millimeters in front of me! I gave him an elbow punch (whatever you call it) he flinched thank god, but what the heck is he trying to do? I can see his brothers behind him along with Momoko and Miyako something tells me that they were planning this…

**BUTCH POV**

_**=flashback=**_

I'm with my band right now (brothers) in a van, killing time so that we know what we should do… then I received a text from Momoko:

_Hey have you seen Kaoru?_

I texted back:

_Nope srry…._

_Can u guys help us find her?_

"guys get ready for a girl hunt!" I announced. "who are we finding this time?" Brick asked "Kaoru." "oh you mean your girlfriend?" Boomer teased I him gave a (very) hard hit on the head.

"Oww.."

"that's for making me sound like an idiot!"

"dude just admit it!"

"no!" then I hit him on the head again.

(*Brick was eating some leftover popcorn when the two were fighting)

**MOMOKO POV**

"I wonder where's Kaoru?" I said to Miyako as we walk down the sidewalk I texted Kurosaki-kun just a few minutes ago _'maybe he knows where Kaoru is…' _I thought. Then we passed a yoghurt store I read the sign: New Flavor! _'Hmm…. Maybe I should try…'_ I thought "hey Miyako you hungry?"

"no why?"

"please treat me I'll pay you later!"

"what? no way! You still owe me 11 bucks!"

"pretty please?"

"NO!"

"aww.."

"ok fine! But you still owe me!"

"YAY!"

Then we went inside the yoghurt store and bought it for my self, after I took a bite, I swear to god, this is the best yoghurt I ever tasted in my whole life, but, I still owe Miyako 13 (price of yoghurt ME:it's expensive at our contry, but so worth it!) and 11 bucks… T.T

_MIYAKO POV_

Dang it! I'm running out of cash… FAST. I still need to buy new hair accessories for our performance tomorrow and yet Momoko's asking for another owe, %*^! (ME: sorry for thebad language but if I were her I'd be totally pissed off… SORRY! Besides, she can be angry if provoked and I decided to make her a bit mature here…^.^;; I hate people with no common senses AT ALL!)


	7. in the van

**Me: BLEH! AM I GETTING SLOWER OR WHAT?**

**Kaoru: yes you are.**

**Me: whoever asked you any****way?**

**Kaoru: ... you did?**

**Me: ...anyways! i haven't been updating have i?**

**Blossom: yeah...and you haven't been typing...**

**Me: yes... I ADMIT IT! SO SORRY!**

**Miyako: did i really have to slap him?**

**Me: just imagine yourself a guy almost saw your "panties"**

**Miyako: yeah i would slap that guy**

**Me: so yeah, there! I DO NOT own any of PPGZ HONEST! and P.S this is still on flashback `kays?**

**All: on with the story! **

* * *

><p><strong>BUTCH POV<strong>

_**=flashback=**_

I'm with my band right now (brothers) in a van, killing time so that we know what we should do… then I received a text from Momoko:

_Hey have you seen Kaoru?_

I texted back:

_Nope srry…._

_Can u guys help us find her?_

"guys get ready for a girl hunt!" I announced. "who are we finding this time?" Brick asked "Kaoru." "oh you mean your girlfriend?" Boomer teased I him gave a (very) hard hit on the head.

"Oww..."

"that's for making me sound like an idiot!"

"dude just admit it!"

"no!" then I hit him on the head again.

(*Brick was eating some leftover popcorn when the two were fighting)

**MOMOKO POV**

"I wonder where's Kaoru?" I said to Miyako as we walk down the sidewalk I texted Kurosaki-kun just a few minutes ago _'maybe he knows where Kaoru is…' _I thought. Then we passed a yoghurt store I read the sign: New Flavor! _'Hmm…. Maybe I should try…'_ I thought "hey Miyako you hungry?"

"no why?"

"please treat me I'll pay you later!"

"what? no way! You still owe me 11 bucks!"

"pretty please?"

"NO!"

"aww.."

"ok fine! But you still owe me!"

"YAY!"

Then we went inside the yoghurt store and bought it for myself, after I took a bite, I swear to god, this is the best yoghurt I ever tasted in my whole life, but, I still owe Miyako 13 (ME:it's expensive at our country, but so worth it!) and 11 bucks… T.T

_MIYAKO POV_

Dang it! I'm running out of cash… FAST. I still need to buy new hair accessories for our performance tomorrow and yet Momoko's asking for another owe, damn…

**Later….**

Momoko: wow, I gotta admit this is awesome!

Miyako: so when are you going to pay?

Momoko: after we win that grand prize I think

Miyako: you mean the prize with the million dollars and with the contract to the most luxurious room/ home in Tokyo?

Momoko: yeah, that one.

Miyako: I'm the singer for tomorrow right?

Momoko: well, yep… you nervous?

Miyako: yeah a bit

Momoko: hey don't worry, it'll be over when you know it

As expected, she always says that when either me or Kaoru (but mostly me) is scared or nervous I check the clock, _hmm….it's still early, maybe I should get a move on, It's gonna get late soon_ "hey Momoko"

"yeah?"

"I should get going, I still need to buy some things"

"Suit yourself, bye!"

"Bye!"

Then I left and found myself walking along the sidewalk a van passed by me I always recognized the dirty white van, it belongs to Shinji-kun and his 'brothers' and I bet they didn't see me, =van suddenly stops and goes backwards= oh wait, never mind.

_BOOMER POV _

**15 minutes earlier….**

Ok, nothing wrong with scene, me teasing Butch while he's practicing on his electric guitar, and Brick? His turn to drive the van, so basically, we've got nothing interesting to do! Until we passed Miyako-chan

"hey stop the car!"

"why so?"

"just pull over!"

"ok, ok! Jeez damn…"

"ah! I get it now!" Butch teased

" What?"I tried to sound confused but failed, they knew what happened between us during that day **(referring to chapter 3 peeps!)**

" you want her right?"

"no I don't!" I blushed

" uh, yeah you do!" he teased some more as I blushed a deeper red (much red than Brick's eyes)

"no I don't !" I tried to deny it but can't

"oh yeah?"

"yeah."

"well then…" he put his guitar down the chair and started going at the back at the car

* * *

><p><strong>=WHAT'S HAPPENING NOW…=<strong>

_Normal POV_

"Miyako-chan!" Butch said in his cheery tone, he knew that this girl was very easy to lure

"Kurosaki- kun…" Miyako was expecting Boomer/Shinji to come out but she guessed that Kurosaki was ok. "something the matter?" Miyako asked politely "oh there's nothing wrong, just wondering where your heading." Butch's plan was falling right in place (as expected) "oh, uh… I was just going to buy some new hair pieces I guess…"she answered sounding weak yet silent "why don't you hop on this thing and we'll drive you to the mall"

"oh, ok…"

_MIYAKO POV_

I didn't expect that I would be riding the guys' van at this hour AND FOR FREE! Perhaps this will get my mind off my nervousness… yeah that's it! As I get on the van the first thing I saw was a bag of chips that had fallen on the ground **(well that's a waste…)**, next, was Shinji-kun sitting on one side of the car wall (on his seat) blushing a bit a shade of red, dead silent, his head was down so I couldn't make out whether he was happy to see me or not "hey, Sh-shinji…" I called out "yeah?" he said shyly "y-y-you ok?" I asked blushing a bit there

" yeah… what about you?" his blush disappeared and he turned his head towards me and flashed a small smile that made me stare for about a second.

* * *

><p><strong>=A FEW MINUTES PASS=<strong>

silence=

Brick: (in thought) man, never heard those two be so quiet…. (gets idea) (out in thought) hey Butch! Your damn sock is in the glove compartment…. AGAIN!

Butch: go get it out yourself!

Brick: but it stinks so bad!

Butch: stop whining!

Brick: aww… come on!

Butch: OK! FINE! I'LL GET THE STUPID SOCK OUTTA THERE! (GOES AT THE FRONT SEAT )

Miyako: =silence=

Boomer: hey.

Miyako: something the matter?

Boomer: n-nothing, tomorrows' stage 2 right?

Miyako: y-yeah….

Boomer: something wrong?

Miyako: NO! n-n-nothing at all!

Boomer: ….

Butch: BRICK! CAT ON ROAD!

Brick: =steps on brakes hard= =sudden car move= DAMN IT! WHERE?

Butch: just kidding…

Brick: you just had to… =starts the car=

Butch: =mouthing= look at the back mirror

Brick: huh? =looks at the back mirror= eh?

Boomer: =helps Miyako= you ok?

Miyako: of course I'm ok.

Boomer: but you fell off the seat

Miyako: but yeah, I'm ok! =checks skirt= eep…=skirt is halfway through the upper thigh=

Boomer: you sure you ok? =leans a tiny bit=

Miyako: YAP! =slaps Boomer hard=

Brick and Butch: = laughing hysterically silently=

Boomer: what you do that for?

Miyako: tell me you didn't see anything!

Boomer: no I did not see anything!

Miyako: you swear?

Boomer: I SWEAR!

Miyako: good.

Boomer: eh? No sorry?

Miyako: ah, sorry for the slap…. Hehehehe….

Boomer: …..= blushes more= seriously….

Brick: hey we're here guys!

Butch: YES! You guys ok back there?

Miyako: yeah….

Boomer: she speaks for both of us!

* * *

><p><strong>Me: s'up boys?<strong>

**All: nothing!**

**Me: aww... man so boring!**

**Boomer: i know right?**

**Me: shut up slapped guy!**

**Boomer: HURTFUL!**

**Me: sorry just joking! ... ... ... ... ... ... .. .. . but it IS true...**

**Boomer: ugh... -_-'''**

**Me: oh yeah! this chapter is dedicated to those patient readers who wait for the up coming chapters! (especially you Adork4cartooncouples!)**

**Butch:did you really havta put in Adork4?**

**Me: yea... so what?**

**Brick: goody-two-shoes... (mumbles)**

**Me: STFU! it'll make her happy anyway! **

**All: ehh... nothing to do... **


End file.
